Dark Lord Richard Ghostvane/PvP Gallery
This page serves for PvP screenshots captured in POTCO by Ghostvane. BarracudaLegend1.jpg BarracudaLegend2.jpg|Sven is demolishd BarracudaLegend3.jpg|Ghostvane summons dark Magic and daggers to destroy an enemy BarracudaLegend4.jpg BarracudaLegend5.jpg BarracudaLegend6.jpg BarracudaLegend7.jpg BarracudaLegend8.jpg BarracudaLegend9.jpg|Catastrophe is murdered... what a catastrophe for Mr. Catastrophe.. BarracudaLegend10.jpg|Again, what a catastrophe.. xD BarracudaLegend11.jpg|My alt and Hermit's alt clash BarracudaLegend12.jpg BarracudaLegend13.jpg|Tom OWNS! BarracudaLegend14.jpg|Nothing to do with PvP, but I had to post this xD BarracudaLegend15.jpg|An epic battle of Light vs Dark BarracudaLegend17.jpg|The Light is slaughtered by a Blue Coat BarracudaLegend18.jpg|The Light is team attacked by Ghostvane ( In disguise as a Blue Coat ) and The Wild Hermit!!! BarracudaLegend20.jpg|Marc strikes Hermit with Cursed Light Fire BarracudaLegend21.jpg|Ghostvane claims more victims! xD BarracudaLegend22.jpg|More Hermit+Ghostvane team-ups! BarracudaLegend23.jpg|The LIGHT is struck by LIGHTning! BarracudaLegend24.jpg|Hermit smells wounded bodies: Yummmm BarracudaLegend25.jpg|Critical power! BarracudaLegend27.jpg BarracudaLegend28.jpg BarracudaLegend29.jpg|An Epic battle ensues! BarracudaLegend30.jpg|O'malley whines like a pig, and is slaughtered for it BarracudaLegend31.jpg|Brawlmonk takes a hit from Red Fury Ghostvane! BarracudaLegend32.jpg BarracudaLegend33.jpg BarracudaLegend35.jpg|"I'm being teamed! How dare you fools!? You shall face the wrath of thy Ghostvane!" xD BarracudaLegend36.jpg|Ghostvane is angry.. BarracudaLegend37.jpg|Light uses his SwordGun! BarracudaLegend38.jpg|Ghostvane takes on Marc with Lightning BarracudaLegend40.jpg|Ghostvane vs SwordGun! BarracudaLegend41.jpg|Ghostvane pulls Lightning, but with Light using Bane Shot, it strikes both of them! BarracudaLegend42.jpg|Dark powers overwhelm the Light BarracudaLegend43.jpg BarracudaLegend44.jpg BarracudaLegend45.jpg BarracudaLegend46.jpg|Thomas LockBone strikes Light with Lightning BarracudaLegend47.jpg|Ghostvane rules! BarracudaLegend 45.jpg BarracudaLegend48.jpg BarracudaLegend49.jpg BarracudaLegend50.jpg|Brawlmartin is owned BarracudaLegend51.jpg|Brawlmartin and his friends are owned BarracudaLegend52.jpg|Bill dies in a large puff of smoke BarracudaLegend53.jpg|Ghostvane owns both Dark and Light leaders. BarracudaLegend54.jpg|Bob's Super Gun BarracudaLegend55.jpg BarracudaLegend56.jpg|Bill's Super Gun BarracudaLegend57.jpg BarracudaLegend58.jpg|Hermit owns Bill BarracudaLegend59.jpg BarracudaLegend60.jpg BarracudaLegend61.jpg BarracudaLegend63.jpg|Ghostvane summons flames out of the ground to strike Bill BarracudaLegend64.jpg BarracudaLegend65.jpg|Marc is Sniped BarracudaLegend66.jpg BarracudaLegend67.jpg|Bill farts after dying BarracudaLegend68.jpg BarracudaLegend69.jpg BarracudaLegend70.jpg|Hermit and Ghostvane launch flames at Bill BarracudaLegend71.jpg|Bill is DEMOLISHED BarracudaLegend72.jpg BarracudaLegend74.jpg BarracudaLegend75.jpg BarracudaLegend76.jpg BarracudaLegend77.jpg BarracudaLegend78.jpg Grand Rocks 1.jpg|Ghostvane devours Bill Grand Rocks 2.jpg|Woot Grand Rocks 3.jpg|Defeated Blake again Grand Rocks 4.jpg Grand1.jpg Grand3.jpg Grand2.jpg Grand4.jpg Grand5.jpg Grand6.jpg Grand7.jpg BarracudaMayhem1.jpg BarracudaMayhem2.jpg BarracudaMayhem3.jpg BarracudaMayhem4.jpg BarracudaMayhem5.jpg BarracudaMayhem6.jpg BarracudaMayhem7.jpg|Hmm.... BarracudaMayhem8.jpg|Bill is struck by the elusive Critical Bladestorm BarracudaMayhem9.jpg|That's more like it... BarracudaMayhem10.jpg|Bill begins to complain............. BarracudaMayhem11.jpg|Hermit's blade flashes with lightning BarracudaMayhem12.jpg|Bill promises vengeance......... ey? BarracudaMayhem13.jpg|Mmmm... the smell of dead Bills.. xD BarracudaMayhem14.jpg BarracudaMayhem15.jpg|DUN DUN DUHHH!!!!!! BarracudaMayhem16.jpg BarracudaMayhem17.jpg|Lightning strikes Hermit in the butt BarracudaMayhem18.jpg|Red Fury Bill clashes with Ghostvane BarracudaMayhem19.jpg|Red Fury Bill is ready for the attack... BarracudaMayhem20.jpg|Hermit is demolished after firing a beam at Ghostvane BarracudaMayhem21.jpg|Hermit is struck by lightning again, this time in his ................. BarracudaMayhem22.jpg|Hermit kills Bill BarracudaMayhem23.jpg|Ooooh... where are these coming from? BarracudaMayhem24.jpg|Hermit in rage after his defeat BarracudaMayhem25.jpg BarracudaMayhem26.jpg|Red Fury Bill is demolished by Ghostvane BarracudaMayhem27.jpg|Hermit screams as he is destroyed BarracudaMayhem28.jpg|Hermit giggles as Ghostvane misses a lightning attack and he fires a beam at him. BarracudaMayhem29.jpg|after Ghostvane falls due to the beam, Bill respawns and engages in a battle against Hermit BarracudaMayhem30.jpg|Hermit is brutally murdered BarracudaMayhem31.jpg|Hermit complains about being defeated BarracudaMayhem33.jpg|Hermit is struck in the butt... again. What is up with Hermit getting pounded lately? BarracudaMayhem34.jpg|Law demolishes the Light BarracudaMayhem35.jpg BarracudaMayhem36.jpg|( Correction to the last photo with "Law" mentioned ) Oh, it was actually Thomas, not Law. My mistake. BarracudaMayhem37.jpg|Tom must be pretty good... BarracudaMayhem38.jpg|The Light falls to Thomas LockBone BarracudaMayhem39.jpg BarracudaMayhem40.jpg|A Spectral battle! BarracudaMayhem41.jpg|pwnage BarracudaMayhem43.jpg|The battle ensues! BarracudaMayhem44.jpg|Redcoats clash! BarracudaMayhem45.jpg BarracudaMayhem46.jpg BarracudaMayhem47.jpg|How? .... BarracudaMayhem48.jpg|BOOM! BarracudaMayhem49.jpg|the Dark Lightning strikes Bill! War 4.jpg|Hmm... War 5.jpg|That's more like it War 6.jpg|Bill rants as he begins to lose.. War 7.jpg|Bill is hit by a massive attack War 8.jpg|Muahahahaha! War 9.jpg|MONKEY! War 10.jpg|Bill is demolished by a massive Dark Force War 11.jpg|Ghostvane summons a mighty attack War 13.jpg War 14.jpg|Powers clash War 15.jpg|Ghostvane uses his powers War 16.jpg|Another critical bladestorm War 17.jpg|Ghostvane's black warp prepares for battle War 18.jpg|Ghostvane epicly uses powers against Bill War 19.jpg|Ghostvane launches a beam into Bill's butt War 20.jpg|Third critical bladestorm tonight... War 21.jpg War 22.jpg|Bill dies epicly War 24.jpg|Bwahahahaha War 23.jpg|Another critical bladestorm! War 25.jpg|Another! War 26.jpg War 27.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Atlantia